Something More
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Lily was late for class. Oliver was late to the park. What does this have to do with anything? Nothing really. Loliver song fic to Something More by Aly & AJ


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I know the cast members. Also, Something More is by Aly & AJ, not me. Cheers

**Something****More  
**_I was so stupid. Why... why did I have to tell him? And it's not like I was rejected. That would have been better than just silence. That's all it was. There I was, pouring out my feelings for him, and he stayed silenced. I'm not sure why I'm mad. It's not like I stayed around for an answer but... I really didn't need to. He had no expression. Maybe I didn't want to hear him say he didn't feel the same way._

The halls were silenced once the final bell rang and the teachers were closing all doors, not willing to except any late students. Unfortently for Lily Truscott, this meant her as well. She pushed through the front doors, ran past the main office, and to the stairs. She was out of breath as it was, but she didn't care. They had a three day weekend coming up and her math teacher always gave out extra homework when it came to late students. She didn't want to be the one to cause that problem.

Once she climbed up the stairwell, she ran past several classrooms until she finally reached hers. The door was shut and without thinking, she ran right into it. The classmates inside started to laugh and Mrs. Klien opened up the door to find Lily sprawled out on the floor.

"You know better than to show up late, Miss Truscott."

Lily blushed slightly and pulled herself up off the floor. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Kilen, it's just I missed the bus today and my parents already left for work. I tried to get here on time but I kept getting caught by traffic and..."

"That's enough, Miss Truscott," Mrs. Kilen spoke sternly and pointed to the classroom. "Just take a seat. Class is beginning."

Lily bit her bottom lip and nodded. When she walked into the classroom, she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized who she was sitting next to. It was the one person she didn't want to see since what happened the previous night.

The sound of the door slamming broke her their trance, though, and Lily made her way to her seat at the back of the class.

_I didn't know what was in store,  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

Oliver Oken knew he should have paid attention in class but his thoughts... they were so jumbled at the time that he couldn't even think of how to spell his own name right. Since his thoughts were strictly on the night before, he should have at least known that he was going to get a detention. What he didn't know, though, was that Lily was going to get one as well.

As if on cue, Lily walked through the door, not bothering to give him even a second glance, and took a seat far away from him. Not far after her, the teacher on duty at the time, Mr. Powers, came walking in.

"You two are the only students here, surprisingly." He laughed and took a seat. "If you guys are quiet enough for an hour, I'll let you out early. Sound fair?"

Oliver and Lily nodded and Mr. Powers opened up a book.

Oliver watched as Lily opened up her bag and pull out her binder and he said. He should probably at least try to look like he was busy. He followed her lead, taking out his binder and pen. Opening it up, he looked at filler placed that laid neatly in a pile and sighed. They weren't blank... they were covered. From head to toe, for at least five pages, there were notes from Lily and himself during some of their classes.

This wasn't going to be as easy at it looked. Quickly, Oliver flipped the pages over and turned to his assignment sheet. He had an American History packet that had to be done by Monday. It was given out three weeks ago but being the procrastinator that he is, he put it off. Digging through his bag, he pulled out his SS History book and folder. Pulling out the packet, he read the first question and opened up his book to that chapter.

Several minutes later, he came across a small piece of paper, which was folded up neatly. He raised an eyebrow and opened it up.

_Wanna go for a ride tonight?_

Lily wrote that yesterday, in hopes of Oliver being up for a semi-late drive. He recently got his drivers license two months earlier, so it didn't bother him. What did was the conversation they managed to find themselves get into.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Let's go for a ride," I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

"**Oliver?"**

**Oliver's ears perked up as he heard his name roll off her lips and it sent shivers up and down his spine. "Yeah?"**

**Lily was looking out the window, her eyes focused on the road in front of her. He was a few streets away from reaching hers and she still hasn't talked to him about the reason why she brought him out on the drive.**

"**Have you ever thought about us?"**

"**Us?" Oliver questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"**

"**Like... where we would be five years from now. Would we still be friends?"**

"**I hope so," he sighed. "Last thing I want is to loose you."**

"**Do you really mean that?" She asked, turning her attention towards him. **

**Oliver nodded eagerly. **

"**Well yeah, I'd be lost without my best friend."**

"**Oh," Lily looked back at the window. She watched as Oliver pulled onto her street and she bit her lower lip. She was losing time. "Does that mean you never thought about us being more?"**

"**What, like dating?"**

**She nodded.**

**Oliver laughed. "Are you kidding me? It'd never work."**

"**How come?" She asked, biting her lower lip. At that moment, it took all her will power not to cry.**

**Oliver stopped in front of her house, turned off his car, and looked at Lily. "Because, well, you're Lily and I'm Oliver and..."**

"**And I love you." Lily blurted out. Realizing what she just said, Lily covered her mouth. Oh no.**

**Oliver's heat suddenly began to feel like it was going to pound out of his chest. Her words completely left him speechless. He wanted to tell her, more than anything, that he loved her as well, but his mouth seemed to be shut tight. **

**Cringing, Lily opened up the car door. "I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**He sat there, watching her run off, and beat himself up ,mentally. Go after her.**

**He wanted to but his body just seemed to be too numb.**

"Sorry," Mr. Powers spoke up as soon as a loud beeping noise began to take place. "I'm supposed to help Ms. Crane coach the girls basketball practice. Give me a minute, I'll be right back." He placed his bookmark in the page where he was at and he left.

Lily sighed and closed her binder shut. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. It was so hard to be in the same room with him at that time.

Oliver sighed. If he didn't tell Lily how he felt, it could ruin everything. He didn't have the guts, though, to tell her how he felt. He couldn't just blurt the words out like he did when he tried calling her later last night.

Finally getting an idea, he flipped through the pages of their notes and found one that always made him smile. Ripping it out of his binder, he flipped it over and began to furiously write. By the time he was done, it was too late to give it to her because at that moment, Mr. Powers walked back into the room.

"You guys can go ahead and go," he sighed. "I have to stay down by the gym all day."

Oliver and Lily didn't fight him and hurried to pack their things.

Just as Lily was finishing up, she heard the sound of a light item hitting her desk and looking up, she saw Oliver leaving and laying there was the note he had written. Quickly, she opened it up.

I'm not sure if you got my voice message last night, but if there's any chance that you did... then I wanted you to know that everything in there was true. I really do love you and if you accept me, I'll be at the park at nine.

Lily sighed. Her stupid phone had died on her so she had it shut off and charging. Being in such a hurry this morning, she didn't bother to take it with her. Kicking herself, she finished packing her things and left home.

_In black and white, I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

She was nervous. More than ever, Lily was nervous. She has never felt so many butterflies in her stomach, including the time she went with Hannah Montana, aka her best friend Miley, to her favorite show. She even got to go on air but those nerves were never so much like the ones she was feeling right now.

Sighing, Lily looked at her watch and sat on the swing set. It was fifteen past nine. Maybe it was a setup? She shook her head at the thought. Oliver would never do anything like that to hurt her. Sure, they two did physical harm to one another in good fun, but both of them knew their boundaries with each other.

Just a few minutes after she started to swing, she heard a soft voice.

"Lily?"

Stopping, Lily felt her heart race. There was no need to turn around to see who it was. "Yeah, hi Oliver."

"I'm sorry I'm late." He sighed and sat down on the swing next to her.

Lily didn't move.

"I had to babysit Jerry, my cousin, and our parents were out later than they were supposed to be."

Lily shrugged. "It's okay, really."

They were both quite for a moment and then finally, Oliver took a deep breath and looked at Lily. "I'm glad you're here."

Lily bit her bottom lip and forced herself to meet his beautiful blue eyes. "Me, too."

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Let's go for a ride," I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more  
Something more, something more (nanananana)  
We would be something more, something more, something more._

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lily, this is a big step. You know that, right?" Oliver asked, blushing a little. "You are the most important person to me but if something happens... would we still be friends?"

Lily sighed. "Probably not."

"Is it a risk you really want to take?"

"Is it one that you want to take?"

They both looked at each other for a moment. Both knew their answers but neither was too confident to say it. Oliver smirked. "I asked you first."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "So?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Doesn't mean I need to answer first."

"Oh, but I think it does." He said and stood up. He walked behind her swing and before Lily could get off, she felt herself being brought back and then pushed greatly into the air.

Lily loved to swing but she hated going too high. Oliver just happened to know the right height to get her at to make her talk.

"Oliver," Lily cried and sighed. "Fine, I'll talk. Just stop me."

Oliver smiled and did so. Lily got up off the swing and turned to face him. His hands were still holding the chains and taking a deep breath, Lily placed her hands upon his.

"I'm not saying we wont have fights, and I'm not saying that we'll be the perfect, happy couple, but..." She bit her bottom lip. "What I do know is that when I'm around you, everything is perfect, no matter what. I - I don't think I could ever feel that way with another person. I love you too much to loose you as a friend but I love you too much to loose you to another girl."

_I know we're both young but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false and we know what is real.\  
And I remember the night you said "let's go for a ride."  
I didn't want the night to end._

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Oliver assured her, tracing his fingers over hers. "I'm sorry I froze last night, it's just... sudden. I - I feel the same way you do. You're the most important person to me. Even though I didn't realize it earlier, I do now. You have always been the only person I could see myself in the future with."

"Do you mean that?" Lily asked. She felt so light headed that she had to place one knee on the swing for support.

"You could always tell when I lie," he laughed. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying now."

Lily believed him but she looked into his eyes anyways. It gave her an excuse. For a moment, they just stood there, until finally Lily saw Oliver lean in a bit.

"I love you," he said and closed the space between their lips.

Lily moaned and kissed him back. She let go of the chains and wrapped her arms around his neck. It seemed like eternity had passed but it was only a minute.

And even then, it was only because...

"Woah," Oliver pulled away as the swing began to move. Oliver felt himself fall backwards and the weight of his blonde serenity fell upon him. "Isn't this a little too fast?" He grinned.

Lily hit his shoulder and laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Let's go for a ride," I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know, we would be something._

_Something more, something more (nanana)_

Later that night, after Oliver had walked Lily home, she went to bed, her thoughts jumbled but a smile one her face. She thought it was funny, really, how everyone else thought they were going to go out but them.

As much as she hates to admit it, they were right. Oliver and Lily were bound to be something more.

_Something more, something more (nananana)_

**Author's Note:  
**I want to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. Over the past month, problems were arising at home and I have kinda closured myself. I'm trying hard to get another chapter of "Everything" out but at this moment, I'm full of writers block. I'm going to try, soon, so don't think I've given up hope. If your curious, the first paragraph is just to get you guys into Lily's head and to know that something happened previously. Also, they were sixteen if I didn't mention that. Read and Review


End file.
